


Coffee

by Dewdropwifu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blurb, M/M, Post-Break Up, Short One Shot, bi steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewdropwifu/pseuds/Dewdropwifu
Summary: Tony and Steve haven't seen each other since their break up several months ago, they run into each other on the street. Steve is really starting to get mad at Tony's smug attitude.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Coffee

Steve quickly made his way down the street, praying to God that he isn’t late for his date. Tony calmly strolled along the sidewalk, a fresh cup of coffee in his hands. Tony was too engrossed in ideas for a new suit that he didn’t see the soldier (who was too focused on the time to see where he was going) barreling towards him. The two collided, Tony’s coffee spilling onto himself and the larger male. The two were in a very compromising position.

“I-I’m so s-sorry,” Steve stuttered out as he looked at his ruined shirt, “I wasn’t looking where I was going and I’m going to be la-“

Tony cut him off, “It’s fine, I wasn’t paying attention too,” Tony and Steve’s eyes locked with each other, finally realizing how awkward the situation was.

Steve quickly scrambled off of Tony while brushing himself off. Tony sat up while still looking at the blond-haired man. Tony was very glad that the coffee had spilled on Steve’s lower abdomen, making his shirt stick to his chiseled stomach. His eyes traveled up Steve’s body. Steve could feel Tony’s eyes on him, making his face heat up.

Steve cleared his throat and helped Tony up, nearly smiling at the feel of their hands together.

“How have you been?” Steve tried clearing the tense air.

Tony smirked, “Same as always babe.”

Steve rolled his eyes at the old nickname.

“How have you been?” Tony looked up at him, genuine care in his eyes.

“I’m fine, I was actually about to go on a date, but you ruined my shirt,” Steve remarked.

“Maybe, the universe was trying to tell you something,” Tony winked.

Steve groaned, running a hand down his face, “You’re helpless Stark”.

“Only when it comes to you,” Tony’s smirk just kept getting bigger with every remark.

“Stop,” Steve’s face was 50 shades of red, “I don’t have time for this”.

Tony’s phone rang, Steve silently thanked the gods for getting him out of the embarrassing situation. Steve started to walk back to his apartment to change, and hopefully apologize to the girl Natasha had asked him to take on a date.

Tony shouted, “Oh, Stars and Stripes, I like your shirt.”

Steve quickly looked down at his shirt. ‘Why would he like my shirt, it’s just a-oh my god. Really Steve, Why do you still have his shirt!?’


End file.
